Eterna Path
by Lunu Ser
Summary: A boy named Ryan was walking Veilstone City from Eterna City, but along the way he's transformed into an Eevee!
1. The Path

Ryan Willson was walking along a path in Eterna Forest. He was eight, almost nine, and completely unaware of the Cursed Ninetales that lived along this path. He didn't notice it's tails, and he tripped over them. "Ouch!" he shouted when he hit the ground.

A few bushes caught on fire, and alot of grass, too. "Wh-who's there?" Ryan asked. "You don't remember it, HUMAN?" it answered. "G-Get away! N-n-now!" he yelled in fear. He noticed another set of bushes and garss catch on fire, along with behind him. He almost backed into the fire behind him. Ryan gulped. "What are you?" he screamed, and then gulped. "The Ninetales you tripped over!" it said. Ryan ran forwards, only to find himself stopped and brought into midair.

"LET ME G-" He was forced asleep by an unstoppable force. While he was asleep, he had a dream of tripping over the tail. This time, he noticed it, but he didn't care and he tripped over it, just like last time. He awoke. He could see the Ninetales now, and it was banging Ryan against the walls of the city that i was heading to. _Is it Vielstone?_ I thought. I heard Ninetales say, "Time for your REAL punishment!"

Ryan noticed his eyes glowing Gold, and I seemed to be attracted to it... Then i felt odd... like an Oddish... And, I saw fur sprouting along my feet, creating paws, and the fur was brown. It went along my legs. (Ryan was wearing Black and Silver short, and a completely Black shirt, and Ninetales had removed Ryan's shoes) He wanted to scream, but ninetales made him stay shut up, and it also made him close my eyes for the rest of it.

**This is my second Fan Fiction, yayz! So please review, gimme ideas, n' stuff.**_ - Lunuser_


	2. Im an Eevee!

Ryan felt like he was shrinking, and suddenly a pain struck him, it went away slowly. He felt his nose form a muzzle, and his insides suddenly started moving around, making him cry out in pain. He also felt his ears grow, and they shifted to the top of his head. He felt lots of fur grow off his neck.

_Is it over? _ he thought. "Not even close, Ki" Ninetales said, and I was hoping it was gonna say 'Kid' but the last letter was... "t". Then I felt my insides finish moving, reconnecting. Ninetales dropped my onto the ground. I couldn't stand up, so I decided to crawl. I also felt my Lungs change. I tried to say, 'What have to done to me?' but what came out was "Eevee Eev Ee?" Ninetales bit me, and I screamed "!"

I noticed that my voice was so high. Ninetales laughed evilly, and I tried to run away, but it just used confusion to stop me. (please note, lunuser is replacing Ryan with I/me and Ryan's with my.) I finally broke through, and I ran deep into the forest. I bumped into a trainer's leg. I almost screamed, and hid in the bushes, unnoticed. "hmmmm, wonder what that was, Pikachu." Then i reconized the voice. It was Ash Ketchum's voice, and he was traveling through Sinnoh? Then I saw Brock, and a girl i couldn't tell who. "Eevee... Eeee..." I said, quietly. Except the fact i was pretty quiet, Pikachu heard me, I could tell because his ears perked up. "What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu as he jumped at the bush I was hiding behind. I accidently rustled it.

Pikachu charged up a Volt Tackle. He let it at me, and I was knocked at a tree. I heard Ninetales coming, and I ran right through Brock's legs, and ran even deeper into the forest. Ash, Brock, and the girl ran after me. I realized they wanted the protect me, because they'd saw the Ninetales. I stopped running, and when they caught up, they let out their pokemon: Aipom, Piplup, Buizel,Buneary, Croagunk, Sudowoodo, Pikachu (of course, he's never in a fricken pokeball), Pachurisu, Turtwig, and Chimchar. I quickly looked at all the pokemon.

The Ninetales jumped out of some bushes, and all the pokemon fired at it, dispite it being resitant to Fire and Grass. Ninetales was quickly forced back. "Eevee..." I sighed. "**Are You ok?**" I heard Pikachu ask. "**Yeah... I guess so...**" I found myself saying. "Wow, this Eevee is in a lot of trouble, right, Dawn?" Ash said. "yeah" she said back. Ash saw her trying to sneak a catch on me, and slapped the pokeball out of her hand.


	3. The Dawn Beat Up

**Lunuser: I Hasn't wrote in long time...**

**Ash: no doubt.**

**Brock: Do i get to catch 'im?**

**Lunuser: Suuuure...**

**Ryan EEV EEVEE VEE! (NO PLEASE NO!)**

**Dawn: !**

**Lunuser: ...**

**Lunuser: Shut UP!**

**Lunuser: STARTING STORY! REVIEW!**

Brock slowly said, "well, it waas MY idea to pr-" I interuptted him. "VEEEEEEEE!" Dawn was capturing me. I escaped. AND! Tackled. Her. And. Also. Scratched. Her. Face. Repeatedly. "Uuuh" was all Ash could say. I launched a shadow ball into Dawn's face.

_**Somewhat short of a chap. END CHAP REV-**

**Dawn: !**


	4. I HAVE BEEN CAUGHT BY DAWN THE DEMON!

**Lunuser: ASH! WHAT THE *BEEP* HAPPENED TO DAWN?**

**Ash: HOW THE *BEEP* SHOULD I KNOW?**

**Dawn: *Is in a coma***

**Ryan: Uhhhhh...**

**Brock: I think I know...**

**Lunuser & Ash: WHAT HAPPENED?**

**Brock: Ryan attacked her and she was really mad so she went into a coma..?**

**Ryan: TAXI! *one comes and he gets on) SO LONG, SUCKAS!**

**Lunuser: OH NO YA DONT! GO MAGEYKARP! *throws a pokeball, releasing a giant magikarp* USE JUDGEMENT!**

**Mageykarp: *uses Judgement and destroys the taxi and starts chasing Ryan***

**Ryan: NOOO! HEEELP!**

**Ash: Oooookaaay...**

"**Who are you?**" Pikachu asked, looking at me. "**I'd rather not say...**" I replied uncertaintly. Pikachu Said, "**I once knew an Eevee. Except she evolved into a Glaceon and left with May when she went to another region.**" "**Hm... Ya think I could meet 'er?**" I asked hopefully. Pikachu anwered with a small frown. "**No. Shes with May in the JOHTO REGION! No way we could get there for weeks!**" I groaned unhappily. "**Anyways, Thanks, and goodb- WOOOAH!**" Dawn had thrown a pokeball at me. Since I, unluckily, wasn't excepting it she _succesfully caught me_ in no time at all. The world had gone black.

**Lunuser: and that wraps it up for chapta four! Review! AND QUICKLY!**

**Dawn: I CAUGHT RYAN! NOW I CAN RULE THE WORLD WITH AN ESPEON OR SOME OTHER KIND OF EEVEELUTION!**

**Ryan: Meep.**

**Dawn MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

**Ash & Brock: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!**


End file.
